


A Handful

by naomin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coming In Pants, Community: snkkink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Groping, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, is this what you call slutwin, somewhat questionable dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomin/pseuds/naomin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's see that rack."</p>
<p>(...Or, Levi finds himself unusually interested in Erwin's chest, things get a little out of hand, and everyone has a good time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handful

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to repost a really silly porn fill for a [a kink meme prompt](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=8843242) for once, which I will quite possibly live to regret. *sweats heavily*

“Levi.” 

He glances over his shoulder, hands slowing on the straps of his boots. Behind him, Erwin is already sprawled out on the bed. The fact that he’s still fully clothed, right down to his own boots, doesn’t seem to bother him at all, and there’s something indolently expectant about the way he’s looking at Levi.

Erwin raises his arms just slightly, beckoning. “Come here.”

Levi snorts, turning his attention back to his boots just long enough to pull them off and set them aside, before swinging his legs over so that he’s kneeling on the bed, staring down at Erwin. “You’re going to get the bed dirty.” He knows the information isn’t likely to make any difference to Erwin at all, but it’s Erwin’s bed, at least, so Levi can let it slide. Especially when Erwin so rarely lets himself take an evening off like this, turning in at a more-or-less reasonable hour, with a few drinks to boot, instead of staying at his desk until some ungodly hour of the morning.

And one of Erwin’s hands is currently stroking Levi’s thigh, just a little too far away to grab his ass the way he clearly wants to, and that’s another thing that gets to happen far too rarely, and _another_ reason why Levi can find it in him to ignore the boots that are already leaving marks on Erwin’s sheets. 

He leans forward and down, and Erwin’s mouth meets his neatly. He smells like sweat and alcohol, and Levi can feel the beginnings of stubble on his cheek. He drinks Erwin in, kissing him deeply and thoroughly. It’s Erwin who has to pull away for air first, twisting his head to the side and bringing the hand that’s still been pawing at Levi’s pants all this time up to the back of his head as if he thinks he’s going to have to pull Levi off of him.

Levi lets him go, though. While they’re both catching their breath he drapes himself over Erwin’s chest, watching him. He can feel Erwin breathing beneath him like this, and the gentle rise and fall of his chest together with the dim light of the room’s only lantern and the combined warmth of Erwin’s body and a few beers is almost enough to make Levi sleepy, though at the same time he’s also gotten just aroused enough that he knows they’re going to have to do something about it.

Erwin glances down at him. His face is a map of warm gold light and soft shadow in the lantern’s glow, and when he chuckles Levi feels the vibration in Erwin’s chest more than he actually hears the sound. The grip on the back of Levi’s head starts to tighten encouragingly, but Levi doesn’t need the hint, already moving to kiss Erwin again. 

It’s another long while before they pull apart. Levi’s hands are pressed to Erwin’s chest, bunching up his shirt. When he tightens his grip even more, Erwin groans low in his throat, and Levi can feel that as well.

“Like that?” Levi asks, pushing himself up so that he can look squarely down at Erwin’s face but keeping his hands where they are.

Erwin’s hair is starting to get messy, and his eyes are almost closed. His cheeks are flushed deliciously red. Levi can’t tell if that’s the result of the events of the last few minutes, or if Erwin’s really had a bit more to drink tonight than Levi had realized.

Erwin nods wordlessly, finishing the motion by rolling his head languidly back into the pillow. 

Levi can feel himself grin. He squeezes the muscle underneath his hands, testing the waters. Erwin’s chest is a spectacular sight under any circumstances, as sturdy and impressively built as the rest of his body. Levi can feel the swell of it through Erwin’s shirt now. It’s firm and warm, and, as Levi’s fully aware at the moment, very pleasant to grip.

He bends down to mouth at Erwin’s exposed neck, but keeps his hands moving. Erwin shows his appreciation, flexing into Levi’s hands and making small, pleased, noises, and… 

“Holy shit.” Levi freezes so suddenly that Erwin starts, which is unfortunate, but Levi really couldn’t help it because he can’t quite believe what he’s pretty sure he’s feeling right now.

He squeezes again, experimentally. Erwin’s brow is furrowed slightly, and the initial burst of concern that had flashed across his face is gone, but he still looks entirely baffled. 

“Your nipples are really hard,” Levi declares. 

A disbelieving smile spreads across Erwin’s face, and he looks as though he would laugh at Levi if he could summon up the energy. “You’re drunk,” Erwin says firmly, at last.

“Am not,” Levi argues, only half-heartedly. “And look who’s talking, anyway…” He lets himself trail off. It’s not really important, especially when he can seriously feel Erwin’s nipples right through his shirt. He shifts his hands, making the fabric of Erwin’s shirt stretch tight over his chest, and just as Levi had suspected and hoped he can _see_ them too. He can’t remember if either of them has ever been particularly turned on by things like this in the past, but right now he feels so aroused that his mouth is dry and his hips rock forwards against empty air before he even realizes what he’s doing. 

Erwin’s still looking at Levi like he’s ridiculous, but it’s obvious that he’s not exactly having a bad time himself. Levi wants to go further, wants to keep seeing what kinds of reactions he can get from Erwin and his enticingly sensitive body, and after a few more moments of groping Erwin’s chest he feels bold enough to duck down and take one nipple between his teeth.

It’s not quite as fun as he had hoped it would be – he can’t get much of a grip, not without risking hurting Erwin, and biting him through his shirt makes Levi’s mouth go dry and cottony – but Erwin definitely reacts, cursing in a strangled voice and bucking so forcefully that he nearly knocks Levi off the bed.

A big hand comes up to grab at the color of Levi’s shirt, pulling him away. “Too much?” Levi asks, though it’s shamefully difficult to feel too apologetic when his gaze keeps being drawn back down to the place where Erwin’s shirt now peaks up wet with Levi’s saliva and fascinatingly stiff.

When he summons up enough self-control to give Erwin’s face his full attention, it’s a relief to see that Erwin doesn’t seem particularly upset. Instead, he’s just giving Levi same disbelievingly amused look as before.

“Not with my _shirt_ on, Levi,” he says, voice a little strained.

“Oh.” Levi replies stupidly. It takes a second for him to really process Erwin’s words – good words, _sensible_ words, with which he agrees entirely – and then his hands are flying to the buttons of Erwin’s shirt, at least until Erwin’s own hands come up to cover them gently.

“Would you like me to do it?” Erwin asks, as if it’s the most natural suggestion in the world. Levi blinks. Some particularly sober part of his mind sincerely hopes that, for the sake of his own pride, his face doesn’t betray exactly how enthusiastically he agrees with _this_ suggestion as well.

“Yeah,” he manages at last. His voice sounds rough with eagerness, even to his own ears. “Yeah, you take it off yourself.” Even _he_ knows that what he’s about to say next will be absurd before the words have left his lips, but whether it’s the beer or the erection currently straining against the confines of his pants, he can’t bring himself to hold back. “Get them out for me.”

Erwin looks just as incredulous as Levi had known he would, fingers slowing halfway through the task of undoing the second button of his shirt. “Excuse me?”

“You _know_ ,” Levi insists, only barely abashed. He sits back on his heels, the better to let Erwin work uninterrupted and the better to enjoy the view, and pushes onwards. “Let’s see that rack.”

Erwin looks like he’s just on the verge of saying something not very sexy at all, but seems to think the better of it. Even more importantly, he’s gone back to unbuttoning his shirt. “I can’t believe this,” Levi hears him mutter under his breath, even though his mouth is curved into a slight smile.

“You’re amazing, you know,” Levi tells him loudly. Not for the first time, he sends a mental thank you in the back of his mind to whoever constructed the building where Erwin’s room is with mercifully thick and soundproof walls. Then he goes right back to the more important business of admiring the sight before him as Erwin’s shirt falls open, inch by inch. “So big, even bigger than a lot of women, I bet.”

Erwin scoffs, but Levi’s thrilled and a little surprised to notice that he’s gotten obviously hard as well.

“You like that?” he asks for the second time that evening, encouraged. Erwin’s shirt is completely open now, and Levi doesn’t waste a second. His hands are all over Erwin, drifting over his sides between his skin and the cool material of his shirt before sliding back up to the main attraction. Erwin’s nipples, Levi is pleased to see, are still hard.

Erwin nods again, even more emphatically, and Levi keeps talking. It feels like it’s something slightly out of his control, by now, but as long as Erwin doesn’t seem to object it’s not something he’s going to worry about. “Like me playing with your tits like this, huh?” he asks breathlessly, rubbing a circle over one nipple with his thumb. “Bet it feels real good.”

“ _Yes._ ” It’s a long, drawn-out sound that could almost be mistaken for a contented sigh. 

“Of course it does,” Levi goes on, aware on some level of how warm his face currently feels, but to preoccupied to worry about whether or not he’s blushing. “That’s what they were made for, big ones like these.” He brings his hands around, cupping Erwin’s chest almost as easily as a woman’s. It’s been long enough since the last expedition that there aren’t even the indentations of their straps left to mark Erwin’s body. His skin is smooth and a little sweaty.

Erwin’s eyes have drifted shut, head thrown back once more against the pillow, mouth hanging open just slightly. He looks absolutely content, and makes little breathy noises with each new touch.

Levi loses track of time, so engrossed in kneading at Erwin’s chest and watching his reactions that he doesn’t feel like he needs anything more for the time being, but eventually Erwin starts to squirm under his hands a little more than he’s been doing already, looking like he’s got something on his mind. Levi pauses – not letting go of Erwin, oh no, just stopping for a second – and waits.

Erwin opens his mouth, closes it again, swallows. Levi watches his Adam’s apple bob, feels the warm muscle underneath him move as Erwin tries to catch his breath.

“I…” Erwin’s voice is low, and his face is getting even redder right before Levi’s eyes, but his mouth is curved into a faint smile and there’s something almost challenging about the way he’s looking up at Levi. “I thought you wanted to suck on them.”

It’s only thanks to some kind of miracle that Levi doesn’t come right then and there, still fully clothed and completely untouched, and staring down at Erwin in giddy disbelief.

Erwin’s looking back up at him through the lashes of his almost-closed eyes, and his back is arched invitingly. For all that he’s an older man than Levi, and a head and shoulders taller, Levi is suddenly reminded of the dirty pictures of unnaturally busty women that sometimes turn up under the mattresses of the new recruits when the barracks get cleaned out.

“ _Fuck_ , Erwin,” he manages to spit out. He reaches out for Erwin unsteadily, running one sweaty hand across the impressive muscle of Erwin’s stomach, not quite able to believe that this is actually happening.

Erwin’s smiling even more as he watches Levi’s face, and he pushes his chest out a little more. He looks undeniably smug.  

“You _tease_ ,” Levi growls as he leans over him. He’s not thinking about the words as they fall from his lips, it’s not as important as long as Erwin seems to be encouraging him to continue with…with whatever it is that they’re even doing right now. Erwin leans back against the pillow, satisfied, and somewhere along the line his hands have come up to wrap around Levi’s waist, pulling him down.

It is, Levi discovers, absolutely more rewarding to bite at Erwin’s nipples without a shirt in the way. He twists the stiff nub between his teeth, using just as much pressure as he knows Erwin can appreciate, running his hands all over the rest of Erwin’s chest. Erwin makes a noise that Levi’s not sure if he’s ever heard from him before, and certainly never when Levi’s still completely dressed and the only thing that Erwin’s missing is his shirt. 

That’s something that Levi suddenly feels very intent on addressing when he pushes himself back up eventually, heart pounding with exertion and delight. He starts to pull at Erwin’s belt with impatient fingers, but it’s all too clear that getting both of them undressed will take far too long (Levi finds himself regretting not making Erwin take his boots off earlier after all), especially when Levi feels like he’s ready to finish any second, and, judging by appearances, Erwin does too.

He thinks for a moment, then moves so that he’s perched over one thick thigh, looking down at Erwin stretched out beneath him. Erwin looks momentarily confused, but when Levi moves the knee that’s between Erwin’s legs up to rub against the bulge in his pants, he gets the idea readily enough.

“ _That’s_ good, Levi,” Levi hears Erwin murmur as he starts to grind against Levi’s skinnier leg. He sounds both pleased and slightly startled.

“Damn right it is,” Levi shoots back breathlessly. His own cock can’t really get much friction like this, but the position is just right for him to grab at Erwin’s chest with both hands again. “You’re gonna come just like this, getting yourself off against my leg” - Levi squeezes, just short of what he thinks is likely to leave a bruise – “My hands on your tits…”

“ _God_ ,” Erwin groans. He picks up speed, and Levi briefly finds himself having to keep his wits about him in order not to be thrown off. 

It doesn’t daunt him, though. “I could do this all day, you know, they’re all nice a-and…” He searches for words for a second. It’s hard to come up with a constant stream of dirty talk, especially when Erwin’s body is such a distraction. “Nice and firm.” Another squeeze. “And I know you love it, don’t you?”

“Yes, _yes,_ Levi…”

“I’m gonna fuck them,” Levi tells him wildly, saying things just as fast as they pop into his head. “Stick my cock in between them, fuck your tits until I come on your face…” He pushes his hands together as much as the muscle of Erwin’s chest will move, mimicking the action he’s describing. 

Erwin’s brow creases, and Levi can feel the rumble in his chest when he laughs a little, incredulous. “That’s…not possible…” Erwin gasps, though he doesn’t slow down, and he chokes on his words when Levi touches him in just the right way.

“Oh yeah?” Levi leans in, doing his best to reach Erwin’s lips with his own without moving the knee that’s planted squarely between Erwin’s legs. He can’t quite make it close enough to kiss Erwin the way he wants to and has to settle for nipping at Erwin’s jaw, able to brush their lips together just barely when Erwin moves his head down to meet him. “I think I could do it,” Levi hisses in between kisses. “They’re so _big,_ Erwin, and I’ll play with them first until they’re all puffy for me-”

Erwin groans again, wordless and broken, and he rocks against Levi in one last forceful motion before falling heavily back against the bed, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

“Erwin?” Levi pauses. He presses forward with his knee experimentally, and sure enough, Erwin’s going soft. Levi can’t stop himself from grimacing a little as he considers for the first time the implications of their activities for Erwin’s pants and underwear.  A mess. Not an arousing thought at all.

Erwin’s breath is evening out, his chest – which is considerably well-marked now, Levi notes with no inconsiderable amount of pride - rising and falling in deep, slow, movements.

“Hey,” Levi sits back on his heels, moving one hand up to stroke a thumb across Erwin’s cheek. “Hey, don’t you _dare_ go to sleep now, you need to get cleaned up and I still haven’t-“ 

Erwin’s arms come up, pulling Levi down heavily. His face ends up pressed against the chest he was savoring so thoroughly only moments before, at an angle that’s not really pleasant. As Levi squirms his way into a more comfortable position he can feel Erwin’s lips pressing lazily against the top of his head.

“What on earth was _that_?” he hears Erwin ask at last. His voice is sleepy and bemused, Levi still can feel the vibrations when he speaks.

He knows his face is turning red, even though it’s pretty ridiculous to finally start feeling embarrassed _now_. “I don’t know,” he mutters, raising his head enough to give Erwin an accusing look. “You were so into it, I was just going along.”

“And here I was thinking I was going along with _you_ ,” Erwin says lightly, hands sliding warmly over Levi’s back.  

Levi scowls. “Whatever, you pervert.” For the time being he’s absolutely unable to put together a better comeback, or, truth be told, to really work up too much indignation about the matter. He can’t deny that he had fun.

Erwin’s still chuckling as he tightens his grip on Levi, hiking him up in his arms high enough that it’s easy for him to start undoing Levi’s belt.

**Author's Note:**

> \\( ᐛ )/
> 
> I am [on tumblr!](http://the-naomin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
